


Enough.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: CastleLeoch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I follow you on Archive of Our Own for a while but a random Google search led me here.  OK sorry for taking up your time with what I’m sure is a silly idea but.  Remember in the book Outlander when after she had dressed his wounds in the castle, Jamie told Claire to get some sleep.  She tells us that she was asleep before her head touched the pillow and before Jamie left.  I was just wondering if anyone else wondered if he left right away or watched her sleep a bit and what he might have been thinking.  Thank you again, and Congregations to you on your wedding day.  Thank you for your time.</p><p>Baby Dragon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to one of the most engaging and engaged fan fic readers I have ever encountered. Baby Dragon, i really appreciate you taking the time to write to me on Tumblr and I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to complete this prompt for you.  
> Please do send me any other ideas you have and thank you so much for your patience.

His fingers hovered a few inches above her shoulder and the soft curls of her hair that rested there. He could feel the heat rolling upwards from her skin and it took all of his considerable will power not to touch her and allow her to warm his chilled fingertips.

God! She was so beautiful and yet even if she had been plain Jamie knew he would be experiencing the exact same excruciating burn of lust and love that he felt now.

The word had stolen into his mind unbidden and for a moment he startled like a skittish horse, his breath catching making his throat bob up and down. Love.

Jamie frowned and withdrew his hand, staring down her. Was he in love with her?

He barely knew this strange, foul-mouthed English lass. He did not know her history nor her kin. He knew that she was a good healer though, and that she had a kind way about her but that was about it. 

Jamie took a small, uncertain step backwards but froze as another though struck him; he also knew her name: Claire. 

Claire Beauchamp if she was to be believed. Jamie’s lip twitched upwards. He would bet his last penny that Beauchamp was a half-truth at best, a maiden name perhaps.

The lass was a terrible liar. Her face was like looking into a clear pool on a summer’s day and when she lied there were fragile ripples across the surface and he was not the only one to notice it. That was another thing he knew about her, she had an honest nature. Was that truly enough though?

Yes. It was enough. Whatever else he knew or did not know was irrelevant, he was in love with Claire and whilst he might be a fool, he had enough sense to ken that fact.

Jamie stepped forward again and for the first time fear crept across his aching heart. She was in danger here at Leoch. He knew that about her too. Christ! He knew that.

Jamie licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Before he fully knew what he meant to do, he knelt beside the bed and folded his hands in prayer. He was dimly aware of the round swell of Claire’s backside not six inches from his face and hastily squeezed his eyes shut tight.

“Please lord, let me protect this woman. Let me keep her safe from harm and I swear I will do whatever ye may ask o’ me in return.”

His voice was deep, rumbling whisper in the silent room. Claire murmured something in her sleep and Jamie scrambled to his feet. He had lingered long enough and would not risk terrifying her should she wake and find him looming over her.

“Good night Claire.”

He smiled softly as he eased the door closed behind him and sought out his own lodging.


End file.
